An advanced dispatcher system as used by Otis Elevator Co. is an "artifically intelligent" computer based system that is capable of optimizing the traffic service time for an elevator system typically using various forms of prediction methodology based in part on recorded historic data indicative of past events which have occurred in the elevator system.
One part of this optimization is done by preferably predicting the traffic density for the next time interval for the building. Based on this predication the model will vary the system's set up to better serve the building and/or floor population and decrease the service time.
Thus, preferably, such prediction is done on the intervals in the past few minutes, days or weeks that have shown a significantly high enough traffic to justify the use of the system.
The present invention is directed to the techniques and methodology used to determine when significantly high traffic conditions exist.